ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Viktor
Viktor (also known as Dr. Viktor '''or '''King Viktor) is a Transylian from Anur Transyl. Powers and Abilities Like most Transylians, Viktor has a range of powers, particularly those which center around electrical manipulation. *Strength and Durability: He has enhanced strength, as he could easily punch Kevin and send him flying. He was shown lifting an army tank over his head with little effort. He also possesses super durability, being sufficiently durable as to withstand Gwen's mana blasts and Ultimate Big Chill's ice flames with no pain. *Electrokinesis and Lightning Manipulation: Like most Transylians, Viktor can produce, manipulate and project electricity and he can create and project lightning bolts. He possesses electrokinesis like other Transylians. *Enhanced Intelligence: He is very intelligent. Original Series He worked at NASA to obtain the means to hijack a space shuttle. Despite his size, he possessed excellent reflexes, as he was able to quickly spin around and backhand a super-speeding XLR8 when the latter attempted a sneak attack on him. He is intelligent and while working for Zs'Skayr, his immediate plan was to resurrect his master, whose own plan was to prevent the sun's light from reaching the Earth using various human satellites, thus ensuring that he would be at full power all the time. However, he was not treated with respect after Zs'Skayr was resurrected. After he asked why they needed Ben, Zs'Skayr took control of his body and threw him around. He served as the unofficial leader of the three horror-themed aliens. The purple lightning in which the previous two horror aliens appeared was generated by a teleportation machine that he used. His first appearance was in The Return, where he succeeds in resurrecting Zs'Skayr. In Be Afraid of the Dark, Ben fought Dr. Viktor and Zs'Skayr. On Earth. Ben accidentally gained use of Dr. Viktor's form when Viktor found Ben and grabbed him by the wrist, unintentionally adding his DNA to the Omnitrix and giving Ben Frankenstrike. Viktor essentially defeated himself near the end of the episode. In an attempt to teleport Ben to the Null Void, he and the mummy alien were tossed into the portal he created. It is explained that back when Zs'Skayr was still inside the Omnitrix, Ben used him to sneak into a horror movie, at which point he was overtaken by the alien, who contacted Dr. Viktor with his plans before Ben transformed back, knowing nothing. Ultimate Alien Dr. Viktor appears in the episode Viktor: The Spoils. In this episode, it is revealed that the real Dr. Viktor had been thrown into the Null Void by Kevin. King Xarion later used AmpFibian to transfer his mind into Dr. Viktor's body, making the duo 'King Viktor'. After he was defeated the team left him in melted metal with half his face free swearing vengeance on Ben. Appearances Ben 10 *''The Return'' (first appearance) *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (first re-appearance) Trivia *Dr. Viktor resembles "Frankenstein's monster" a simulacrum monster. His name is derived from the name of his creator, Victor Frankenstein, from the Mary Shelley novel. **He also resembles Sergeant Hobo 678 from Invader Zim. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Alan mentions Dr. Viktor as one of Kevin's victims. *The part with King Xarion's mind ending up in Viktor's body is somewhat similar to The Ghost of Frankenstein, where Igor has a brain surgeon colleague of Ludwig Frankenstein place his brain in the Monster's body instead of the brain of the other brain surgeon colleague of Ludwig's that the monster had killed. Also, the hunch back deformed woman, named Fritz, who featured as a minor character seems to be based on Igor. Furthermore, Viktor was found frozen in a block of ice, the method by which Frankenstein's monster was restrained in two of the films it co-starred in. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Anur System Category:Electrical Aliens Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Political Leaders Category:Revived Characters Category:Scientist Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Magnetic Aliens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters